


New Brother

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, FamilyAU, Gen, Not so sad, Sad, Siblings, Wonhui - Freeform, in which wonhui are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: In which Wonwoo does not like the idea of having a new ‘adopted foreign’ sibling in his life.“Wonwoo, come and play this car with me!” said his new sibling, Junhui in Chinese, his mother tongue.“Go learn Korea language properly first and talk to me in Korean, not in Chinese, dumbass.”





	New Brother

Wonwoo was only six years old when he understood the idea of his parents getting him another sibling. He heard words like “new sibling”, “same age as you”, “share everything” from his parents and understood them but what he could not accept was the fact that his so-called new brother is a foreigner, a Chinese to be exact.

How could they think to adopt a foreigner who does not know to communicate Korean to be a part of his family? And why does it have to be now? Why not until the kid grows up and know how to talk in Korean properly, only then adopt him? It was too much for a six years old kid to think but Wonwoo needs to know the truth behind all this new changes. He did not wish to live like this in the state that he’s enjoying his current life. With a newcomer comes into his life, then all his life will be changed. _This so seriously like Boss Baby the movie. Oh crap, here comes the alien._

_“Wonwoo, come and play this car with me!”_ said his new sibling, Junhui in Chinese, his mother tongue.

“Go learn Korea language properly first and talk to me in Korean, not in Chinese, dumbass.”

_Ack._ Wonwoo did not expect that his mother was listening and observing them. He earned a slap due to improper choices of using words that his mother considered them as rude. Wonwoo knew exactly what the words that belong to the rude words are but somehow his talking just now is intentional.

“I told you Wonwoo to be a good brother to him. He just came here and lost his family. He didn’t know anything what happen. Be good to him.” said Mrs.Jeon to his son.

“Mama, why are you so nice to his family, like volunteering yourself to adopt him? Doesn’t he have any family left at all? Where are his grandparents? Aunties or uncles? Shouldn’t they take him instead of us?” A curious Wonwoo is like an inspector, asking all the possible questions until he is satisfied.

“It’s his parents’ wishes.”

“But do they already like… not in this world anymore? Do we still need to follow them?” Wonwoo doubted if he can use the word ‘die’ thus he changed it to something else so that it is not so obvious although the meaning was still obvious.

“Wonwoo-ah, we have our own reasons to do this. It’s for your own good too. I mean, it is better now that you already have a brother and he can be your playmate? Oh surely you will have fun playing together.”

“Yeah, it does surely better with him taking all my belongings and uses them like his own.”

“Wonwoo, don’t hurt him or tell him anything. Doctor says he should stay healthy. Telling him the truth will affect his memory. Be good to him, okay?”

“ _Mama, mama. He doesn’t want to play with me!”_

Junhui soon cried after realizing the fact that Wonwoo was getting up and ready to leave him although he did not understand at all what the previous conversation was all about. With a glare from Mrs.Jeon, Wonwoo sat back near Junhui and pretended to enjoy and smile to Junhui, signaling him a peace and started to hold a toy car near him.

* * *

 

Wonwoo does not like his new sibling because of hundred reasons. _Scratch that._ Thousand reasons to be exact. First, Junhui is a newcomer to his family, where he destroys the title of Jeon Wonwoo, the golden child of Jeon couple. Second, Wen Junhui or Moon Junhui whatever his name it is, is a Chinese and does not know how to speak Korean at all except for few basic words such as _hungry, sleepy and toilet._ He wonders how his parents do understand the boy when they are communicating. Third, Junhui the new sibling is always following him 24/7 everywhere he goes. In fact, after Junhui came here, his mother, who Wonwoo imagined as the lion queen, actually allows him to go outside and play with their neighbor every day, in which previously the lion queen forbids Wonwoo from going outside except on weekends. _What did the boy do to change my lion queen’s heart?_ And the list goes on.

Two years later and Junhui is still there disturbing Wonwoo’s life.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo! Look, I got 100% score for my Korean test! Yes!”

 “Congrats, little foreigner. Now go and shout your result to the world so that people finally know that it’s Korean language that you’re talking, not some alien language.” A classic sarcastic reply from Wonwoo is not new anymore when it relates to Junhui.

 “Wonwoo, look at these matching pyjamas! Papa bought these for us! You want this blue one or red one? Oh, I know, blue is more suitable with you!” Wonwoo did not have any chance to talk instead he was realizing that the blue pyjamas is already on his grip.

“Wonwoo, do you want chocolate or vanilla ice blended? I’m going to make this ice blended using Soonyoung’s recipe. It’s so easy! Your favourite is vanilla, right? It’s vanilla ice blended then!” Five minutes later Wonwoo just ignore the vanilla ice blended on his desk and decided to go and drink plain water only.

“Wonwoo, you forgot to bring your umbrella!!!” A running Junhui is behind him, shouting and catching up his breath to deliver the umbrella, but Wonwoo just rides his bicycle fast until he does not hear Junhui’s voice anymore.

“Wonwoo, Mama said that you’re sick so here is the porridge for you. Now get up and eat okay?" Sick people need his Mama, not some other people like a foreigner like you, that’s what Wonwoo thought.

 “Wonwoo, can I sleep in your room tonight? I kinda feel scared after watching the horror movie. Please?”

“Yes, you can sleep in my room tonight and I will sleep in yours. Good night.”

“But, I need you to accompany-“

A slammed door is heard and Junhui knows the answer already.

* * *

 

As usual, despite their usual bickering, Junhui and Wonwoo always walk together from their tuition place, which is not far away from house. It’s usually Junhui who asking random things and Wonwoo just reply to him whenever he is in the mood, or else it’s just Junhui who does all the talking.

On one fine day, Junhui’s question suddenly changes their life, including Wonwoo’s life.

“Wonwoo, I’m just wondering why does our family name is not same though we are siblings? Why my name is not Jeon Junhui?”

“Don’t you know that you’re adopted? Didn’t Mama and Papa tell you?”

“Don’t lie to me, Wonwoo-ah. Maybe Mama just changed my name because it’s not suitable with me? Hm, I should ask Mama about the meaning of my name though.”

“You didn’t know anything, don’t you? If we’re the true siblings, didn’t you notice that it’s weird that our birthday is only gap in few months? Even fraternal twins shares the same birthday. Or some people share the same year of birthday because one is born on the early of the year and another one is at the end of the year. Does this make sense to you?”

Now everything is clicked in Junhui’s mind.

_“Junhui, how are you, honey? Does your head still hurt? After you are getting better, you will follow Mama and Papa to Korea, okay?”_

_“Junhui is your name. You are six years old. Your head might still hurt because you have a tragic accident, boy. And I’m sorry to say that you have suffered from memory loss. But don’t worry; you’ll gain your memories soon when the times come.”_

_Tragic accident. Follow Mama and Papa to Korea._

_“Junhui, from now on you will stay here with us, okay? Here is your brother, Wonwoo. Say hi to Wonwoo. He missed you so much!”_

_“Mama, why does I need to learn Korean all over again and Wonwoo didn’t have to? Why he didn’t know to speak Chinese like me and both of you?”_

_“Wonwoo stayed with granpa at Korea while me and Papa goes to China for our business, along with you. You know it’s an advantage to master new languange, right?”_

_Wonwoo. Chinese. Business._

Flashes of old memories suddenly came to his mind and Junhui couldn’t afford them. He could feel that his head is throbbing before he fainted.

“Wonwoo, my head…is hurting like hell.”

* * *

 

After two nights spending his time at the hospital, Junhui was finally discharged and Wonwoo accompanies him until the boy reaches his bed.

“Junnie, erm, if you want me to accompany you tonight, I can sleep with you.”

“No, I don’t need you to accompany me sleeping. You’re never there when I asked you before. Good night.”

_Ouch. That’s hurt. It’s karma indeed._

Wonwoo learnt that after Junhui regained his childhood memories, the said adopted sibling is turning into a different person, more or less like a new person. Junhui behaves very differently and that made Wonwoo realized how he needs to do something to make the old Junhui comes back. The happy, talkative, curious and bubbly Junhui. He does not like this new introvert and timid Junhui.

Wonwoo starts his plan by delivering a quote that he likes through the door. He hopes that Junhui will read this and comes out from his room.

“ _No matter how good or bad you think life is, wake up each day and be thankful for life. Someone somewhere else is fighting to survive.”_

Wonwoo waits for fifteen minutes in front of the door hoping for a reply, but nothing came out.

The only time when Wonwoo has time to make eye contact with Junhui is only during the dinner. Junhui only responds to what Mama and Papa are talking, but he just replies in short answer. Mama and Papa thankfully understand enough on how this truth is affecting Junhui, so they are giving his son time to relax and calm down. Every night, it is becoming a new routine for Mama and Papa to tuck Junhui into his bed and make sure Junhui is able to sleep calmly, because they afraid that the boy will become trauma again like the previous week.

It was Wonwoo who suddenly woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a loud tearful shout from the next room of his. It turned out that Junhui was screaming and sobbing with his eyes closed. The boy is having awful nightmare. Wonwoo shakes Junhui hard, calming him down but nothing happened until he called his parents to make the situation better.

It was the second day of Wonwoo’s plan that he got a reply from Junhui.

“ _You may be sad, disappointed, broken or even scarred. But wake up each day with a new sense of hope, a will to fight on and not give up.”_

_“What should I fight now? It’s not like my parents will come back alive if I give up.”_

Wonwoo frowns and does not know how to answer the reply.

On the third day, Wonwoo used the spare key to enter Junhui’s room and brought him a box full with the letters from his classmates.

“Junnie, here are the letters from our classmates. They wished you to get better and hope to see you soon quickly. Looks like the class is also a bit quiet without your presence.”

“Isn’t it better without me? More calm and more relax.”

“Err. You can read these if you want to. They made them very nicely. Have a look.”

“If I don’t want to?”

“Then, don’t read.”

Despite lack of responses from Junhui, Wonwoo never fails to make sure delivering a new motivating quote through the door every morning before going to school. He just hopes that Junhui will slowly regain the motivation to come back.

“ _The best time for new beginnings, is now.”_

_“You cannot change yesterday, but you can change today.”_

_“Maybe it’s not always about trying to fix something broken. Maybe it’s about starting over and creating something better.”_

* * *

 

One week has been passed, and Wonwoo decided to change his plan. He stopped delivering the quote to Junhui.

As for Junhui himself, he found himself waiting for Wonwoo’s motivational quote coming through his door, but nothing is happening. It is nearly dinner time and he did not receive anything from Wonwoo.

“Mama, where’s Wonwoo?”

“I thought he’s in your room together with you Junnie. He’s not back home?”

“Papa, do you know where’s Wonwoo?”

“Ah. Wonwoo said he needs to go to the convenience store to buy something for the class project. He’ll be late he said.”

“Oh, okay.”

Soon, it was 9.00p.m. and Junhui did not see any sign of Wonwoo coming home.

“Papa, Mama, Wonwoo is still not coming back yet. Shouldn’t we go and find him?”

“Do you have any idea where to find him?”

“Let’s search around this neighborhood first.”

“Oh honey, come here. Wonwoo will come home okay, don’t worry. Wonwoo is a big boy. Now let’s go to sleep first.”

“No, Mama! We need to find him. It’s raining outside and he’s alone! What if something’s happening to him? What if he’s involved with accident? What’s if he’s…-“

“Jun, Junnie. Calm down okay. He’ll be back soon.”

“He can’t leave me. He can’t leave me alone. Please don’t let anyone leave me. I love all of you. I love Mama, Papa, I love Wonwoo. Is he mad with me because I didn’t talk to him? Papa, let’s find Wonwoo please.”

“What would you do if you find Wonwoo?”

“I-I will apologize to him, Mama. I’ll tell him that I like him, I’ll come out from my room and play with him again. Please Mama, I don’t want to lose anyone of my family anymore.”

“Don’t cry Junnie. We’re always here with you. We love you very much. Now Wonwoo, you can come out from your hiding.”

“Yes Pa. Huh. Took you long enough to find me, Junnie. My back is already hurting and it’s really hot hiding below the table.”

“Ehhh? What-- Why? Wonwoo?”

“Shhh. No more crying. Mama and Papa will always love both of you Woonwoo, Junnie.”

“It’s hugging time!”

“Wonwoo, did you watch Troll? Thought you say that the movie is only for a girl.”

“Well I can watch any movie whatever I want right? I also know you cried a lot while watching Inside Out, Junnie. Crying like a girl.”

“Yah, Wonwoo! Stop being mean to me, will you?”

“Boys, let’s hug. You said it’s hugging time?”

“Oh, not you too Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? it's my first time doing wonhui fic and i couldn't help but inserting those beautiful quotes that i get from twitter. and yeah, hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> finally finished my degree *twomonthsalreadyjobless* and now i can enjoy reading all story from you guys.


End file.
